Hold Me, Need Me, Want Me
by Sayuri1990
Summary: a strange thing has happened, itachi has taken interest in a certain pink haired medic, and everyone is in on it his parents included but one person stands in the way of her happiness an angry sasuke, and someone steals her!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAING TO THE NARUTO MANGA OR SHOW, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME OR ANYTHING.**

**Hold Me, Need Me, Want Me**

**PROLOUGE:**

**{Itachi's Point of View}**

I watched her walk with Sasuke and Naruto. Her pink curls danced in the wind and seemed to be bouncing up and down as she skipped along the pebbled road of the village. "Sakura why the hell are you so happy," my stupid brother asked her. I knew why she was happy it was time for the Love Festival, it was her favorite festival that took place in the village. The food, the shopping, and the games, most of all the shopping. "The Love Festival is tonight," she said in a sing song voice.

"What's so great about," Naruto asked her completely puzzled. She looked at him in complete and utter shock and disgust. "It's the most coolest festival ever," she said excitedly. My brother simply rolled his eyes in disgust. "Naruto you should ask Hinata-Chan to go," she said smiling deviously. . "Why what's so great about it," he asked. "You know they say that you are supposed to spend the time at the festival with the person you are going to marry," she said slyly. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, and at midnight you are suppose to kiss the man or woman you are going to marry. You don't want Kiba-Kun to get to Hinata-Chan first do you" she asked deviously.

"No, I will take her myself, believe it," he shouted in jealousy. She began giggling. "Besides it will be fun to watch Sasuke-kun run from all the girls trying to snag him," she added with tears forming in the corners of her eyes from the laughter. I decided it was time to make my presence known. I jumped off the roof I had been crouching on, and I walked in their direction. Sasuke was sending death glares at Sakura and her fit of giggles, but quickly averted his gaze when he noticed me approaching over Sakura's shoulder.

I am not sure what came over me, perhaps it was sibling rivalry, but I snaked my arms around her waist. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING," Sasuke yelled in fury. I said nothing, but I noticed her body leaning into my own. I said nothing, but let my cheek brush against his team mates. "ITACHI, GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER," Sasuke yelled viciously. "Hime, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the festival, tonight," I asked ignoring the irritating snarls from my brother, and I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

I pulled her small petite body closer to my own waiting on her answer, resting my head on her shoulder teasing my brother further. "ABSOLUTLEY NOT," Sasuke yelled. She looked at me and I saw anger flare in her eyes. "I would love to go to the festival with you, Itachi-San," she said. I was happy she had agreed, but I knew it was to make a point. That didn't matter too much, but after tonight she would be mine. "WHAT," Sasuke yelled angrily. I unhooked y arms from around her waist, and as I walked in the opposite direction from my steaming brother I called, "Pick you up at five."

"Ok," she called out to me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING," I heard Sasuke yell. "You can't tell me who I can and cannot go to the festival with," she said angrily. "WHY HIM? WHAT'S SO FUCKING SPECAIL ABOUT HIM," my brother screamed angrily. "Because he asked, unlike you, she retorted angrily. " I WOULDN'T ASK YOU ANYWAY! YOU'RE HAIR IS SO FUCKING WEIRD," He yelled back. I almost turned around to stop the confrontation, but I caught sight of a very pissed Sakura and I stopped. "Well, you brother seems to like it," she said ever so sweetly. He hissed in response, but she kept on talking.

"I think I will go buy a new kimono for the occasion, and some more hair ornaments," she said. He growled out of frustration. "In fact, I think I will take Hinata and Ino shopping with me," she stated turning away from him.

**{Sakura's Point of View**

I sighed to myself as I rounded the corner to my apartment, and I walked up the stairs sleepily. It had been a long training session and I had my ass handed to by Naruto multiple times. I needed a nap, and a shower. I opened my door only to be met by someone sleeping on my couch. "NARUTO GET YOU ASS OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND GO SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE," I yelled angrily. The sleeping young man didn't even budge, that's it I thought angrily. I jumped full force on the man on the couch.

Instead of landing on Naruto like I thought I would, I landed straddling none other the Uchiha Itachi. His dark eyes shot open and met my jade ones. I didn't know whether to be angry or flattered that the most eligible bachelor of Kohona was on my couch. "Why are you in my apartment," I asked forgetting I was straddling him, and the fact that I had his wrist pinned above his head. He looked at me in shock, but then he flipped us so that I was the one pinned instead of him. "I was waiting to give you a gift, but you took a while so I fell asleep. I was too distracted to respond to what he said.

His ebony hair fell like water over his shoulders as he towered over, somehow in the midst of the struggle his hair tie had come loose. I was trying to find the words in my brain, and force them to come out of my mouth but I could not. He was so breath taking it was sickening a man more beautiful than most women. "Get off of me," I said "No," he countered. He leaned towards my face, and I could feel his breath on my face. Then he did something I didn't expect, he kissed me. It wasn't a forceful kiss that you would expect from and Uchiha.

It was so gentle I barely felt his lips against my own, and he showed a side of him I didn't think he had from talking to his mother and Sasuke. Just as quickly as he kissed me, he jerked away from me climbing off me. "What did you get me," I asked trying to break the awkwardness in the room. His eyes brightened, and he walked over towards me. "I don't know if you're going like it, but I picked it up on may last mission in the Rain," he said taking a small cloth out of his pocket. He unwrapped the cloth to reveal a small silver necklace with two rubies on either side of a single pink pearl. It was quite beautiful, but I was afraid to touch something so pretty. "Do you like it," he asked, confused by my hesitation to touch the necklace.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful," I said meeting his gaze. He smiled; he actually smiled revealing perfectly white teeth. "Here let me help you put it on," he said walking my way. I smiled as he made his way to me, he hooked the necklace around my neck, and I felt his skin brush against the skin of my neck as he moved the silver chain up under my hair. I walked into my room to take a look and the necklace around my neck. I touched each of the stones carefully, and I found myself smiling back at me. "It suits you," he said standing in the door way of my room. I smiled back at him, and he just returned the smile. "I have to be going," he said trying to duck out of my bedroom window.

"Itachi-San," I called to him, and he turned to look at me, "Why don't you let me fix your hair before you go." He nodded and climbed down off of my window seal. I reached for a black ribbon hanging from my bed post, and I motioned him to sit on the floor because he was so tall. He did so without putting up a fight, and I combed through his long black locks with my fingers. He let out a soft sigh, and I began braiding his hair from the top of his scalp to the end. I took the black ribbon and wrapped it around the end of his hair two or three times, and then I tied it snugly. He turned around to look at me, but he didn't say anything. He walked across the room, and as he was fixing to jump out my window he called over his shoulder, "Until tonight Hime"

I sighed to myself, wonders would never cease, would they? Who would have thought that the Uchiha heir wasn't as stand offish as he wanted people to believe, and now he took an interest in me above all else, what was so special about me? I quickly took a shower, and started to walk towards the Uchiha Compound. I was dressed in a green baby doll shirt, and a pair of black jeans I had bought on the last secret shopping trip, Mikoto-Sama and I had taken over a month ago. "Hey Sakura-Chan, what brings you to our little piece of heaven," Shisui called to me throwing his arm around my waist. That damn pervert was going to try and grab my ass! "First of all move your damn hand," I said dangerously. It had been a good three hours since my last encounter with an Uchiha, and I was beginning to grow wary of them.

" Relax guys, Sakura-Chan is with me today," he said waving his hand to dismiss any allegations the guards to the Uchiha Compound might conclude of me. " So are you and my aunt sneaking away on another one of those secret shopping trips, or perhaps you're sneaking into Itachi's room like he did your apartment," he whispered in my ear as I was knocking on the door " How did you-," he cut me off, " I know everything like how you agreed to accompany Itachi to the Love Festival, he bought that necklace with you specifically in mind, and how you fixed his hair before he left your apartment," he said kissing my cheek and walking away. "See you later, Sakura-Chan," he called over his shoulder leaving.

I stared at him in shock, and when I turned around I thought I might faint. A very shirtless and a very wet Itachi had answered the door instead of the usual Fugaku-Sama I was use to. I began to find it very hard to speak; my mouth wouldn't utter the words that my brain was screaming. His hair fell carelessly over his shoulders, and he was looking at me strangely. "Is Mikoto-Sama home," I asked. I could feel the blush on my face; he nodded and let me into the house. "Itachi is that Sakura," his mother's meek voice asked. "Yes it is, Okaa-san," he answered his eyes staring at my neck.

In a brief but swift movement his hand shot out to touch the stones on the necklace, he towered over me and lifted my chin up so that he could see my eyes. "So Hime, you do like it," he said smiling at me. I nodded, and for the third time that day another Uchiha had kissed me. His lips were harsher this time, demanding that his need for me be met. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I allowed him to enter my mouth, letting him completely dominate me. Meeting the want and need in his kiss, submitting to him for the first time that day. Someone cleared their throat, and he quickly pulled away from me. Standing in front of us was none other than Mikoto-Sama, looking from her son to me.

**{Mikoto's Point of View}**

As I walked into the living room to greet Sakura-Chan I stood in shock. My oldest son was kissing her; he was kissing a female, when had he shown an interest in Sakura? How had I missed it? Itachi, was often stand offish, never interested in females, and stayed alone most of the time. I wasn't sure if he would find the right person for him, and I feared he would be in a loveless marriage. This was the kind of thing I would have expected from Sasuke, but never Itachi.

It was a strange match in my eyes; they were so different from one another. My son often came across as cold and uncaring, and Sakura was warm and compassionate, perhaps that's what drew him to her. I cleared my throat to break the two of them up, and my son was blushing along with Sakura. "Itachi, put a shirt on," I scolded. He nodded and left the two of us alone in the room. Well, I wasn't about to miss the opportunity of a life time to have Sakura as my daughter in law, and I decided to give Itachi a gentle push in the right direction.

"Sakura-Chan, I am so sorry, but I have to cancel our shopping trip. You see my husband wanted to take me to lunch and he wanted to pick out a new Kimono for me to wear to the festival," I lied. " Oh well that's okay, Mikoto-Sama," she said, as she went to leave the room I decided to hook her and reel her in. "I have a brilliant idea, why don't you let Itachi take you on a little shopping spree, my treat. Now Sakura, I know you have your own money, but think of this as an apology. Buy what you want there is no limit," I said giving her my mother knows best smile. She nodded, and I left the room. I quickly informed Itachi that he would be going shopping with Sakura, and I made my way towards my husband's office.

I opened the door not even bothering to knock; it had been a few weeks since I interrupted his work. "What brings you here today, Ai," he asked looking away from the papers. I locked the door behind me, and walked slowly over him and sat on the desk. I removed the glasses from his face, and I looked at the man before me. He was still as handsome as the day I married him. Long black hair with silver streaks through it, tied back the same way our eldest son wore his, and his midnight blue eyes were trying to read why I was here. "This," I said smiling wickedly at him, "has to wait. You are going to take me to lunch and then you are going to come with me to by a new Kimono."

"I thought you and Sakura were going to go bleed my account dry together, today," he said giving me one of his looks. I laughed¸ "She is busy," I said smiling. "Oh really, with what," he asked. "It's not what my dear, it's who," I said smiling at him naughtily. "I will play this game Ai. Who is she busy with," he asked. I smiled at him, "Itachi." He looked at me in shock, at the mention of our oldest son. "Itachi, when did this happen," he asked. "I have no idea," I responded. He gave me a knowing smile, and I smiled back at him. "Welcome to the family, Sakura," he said laughing. Our son was more like him; he was used to getting the things he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

" **Getting to know each Other"**

**{ Sakura's Point of View}**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so the poem being used in this story is not mine. The poem is titled " Until We Meet Again" and the author for it is unknown. I do not like to use other people's work, without giving them the proper credit.

I picked up a small black book that laid open on a coffee table, and opened to the page with a red ribbon marking it. I stared at a perfectly hand written poem, and I began to read:

_When dawn's light turns into day_

_Who knew an angel would soon call me away_

_I leave you three things _

_I leave you courage so that you might see _

_Your heart can rebuild a world without me _

_I leave you faith so that you might believe _

_The spirit survives no matter how we grieve_

_And I leave you love to comfort you in it's healing embrace_

_Until we meet in another place _

It was signed Uchiha Itachi, and I read his name again. So the famous Uchiha heir wasn't as heartless as he led people to believe. As far as I could tell he had a soul, one that felt more deeply than most people in Kohona, and I found myself even more curious about him then ever before. I looked at the vast amount of pictures that were all around the room, and all I managed to see was a smiling Sasuke. Something caught my eye, and I noticed a picture of him turned to the side. I reached out and picked up the picture.

His face held the same emotionless expression that he always held, but his eyes held an expression. I couldn't quite picture, and then it dawned on me. The look in his eyes was a sadness, it was so engraved in them that I found myself tracing the lines on his face in the picture. The glass was smooth against my fingers, and I just wanted to wrap him in my arms and tell him everything would be okay. What was I thinking being drawn to him? If I wasn't careful I would fall for him, and in the end he would shatter my heart in the same careless manner that Sasuke had, but he wasn't Sasuke now was he? No, he was a person the same as I was with wants and needs. Someone cleared their throat, and I turned to look at the intruder.

I placed the picture back on the shelf in the same manner, and looked at the man in front of me. His hair still hung loosely over his shoulders, and he was so breathtaking. Black was definitely his color, and his midnight blue eyes seemed to be watching me intensely. "Itachi-San, would you like me to fix your hair for you," I found myself asking him. He nodded and sat in front of the couch, and I walked over and sat behind him.

I ran my fingers through his silky locks for the second time that day, and I began to braid his hair with my fingers. He let a soft sigh slip through his lips as I worked, "Itachi-San, why are you showing so much interest in me," I asked him as I worked. "I have found myself drawn to you for the past year," he stated as I reached over his shoulder for the hair tie. Instead he handed me the ribbon I had tied in his hair earlier. " Why's that," I asked him, as I tied the ribbon around the ends of his hair two or three times. He turned to look at me, and he spoke barely above a whisper, " Do you remember the night when I was injured, and I entered your room through the window?" How could I forget that night, I was in nothing but a tank-top and my underwear! "Yes," I answered trying to push the image out of my head.

He paused as if he wasn't sure how to continue, and I gentle placed a hand against his cheek. "I found myself watching you after that," he finished meeting my gaze. "Why," I inquired wondering to myself what was so special about me. "You seemed to care for me beyond the title and what you saw on the outside," he said looking into my eyes. So that was it, my ability to show compassion towards people other people feared. I let out a sigh, and looked at the man in front of me. "You don't even know me," I whispered. " I want to know you," he spoke barely above a whisper. "Then you must let me get to know you in return," I said breathlessly. He stood up and offered me his hand, and I took it. "Lets go Hime," he said giving me one of those rare smiles, I smiled in return.

We walked along the Uchiha compound, and neither of us spoke. I was unsure of where this was going, and I wasn't sure of what he wanted from me. "Itachi-San, why don't we go get some lunch," I said smiling at him. He nodded, and we exited the compound. "Do you like Dango," I asked looking at him over my shoulder. He simply nodded, and I stopped and turned to look at him. "Itachi-San, can I hold you hand," I asked him. Something flickered in those unreadable eyes, and he held his hand in my direction. I took it in my own, and I encouraged him to move at my side.

**{Itachi's Point of View}**

Her hand was smaller than mine, and it was smoother than my own as well. I hesitated in taking her hand, since I was not familiar with the proper way to approach a woman and show them that you like them. My actions had been rash earlier today, and they partly were driven that way by sibling rivalry. I had kissed her, but that was because it was the only way I could think to show her my interest. Her small fingers snaked around my own, and I had to hid the inner boy in me jumping up and down.

We ate in silence, and to be honest being with a female was strange. I had never really cared about marriage or anything to do with it, but I found myself wanting her for myself. Her smile, and her touches, it was a strange and new feeling that was stirring inside of me. Distracting by my own train of thought, I hadn't noticed her leaning over me. "Here, have some," she said as she held up some of the sweet treat to my lips, and I opened my mouth and took a bite out of it. She smiled at me and sat back across the table, and she started eating.

"You know Itachi-San, I think I would rather go shopping with Ino and Hinata," she said as she took a sip of tea. I raised my eye brow at this, I would rather not be dragged to multiple shops and wait for her to choose and outfit. " I would much rather surprise you tonight," she said smiling at me. I nodded at this, and she smiled in response. I paid the bill, and we exited the restaurant. "Until tonight, Itachi-San," she said walking away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. " Hime, just call me Itachi," I whispered in her ear. She nodded, and I watched her walk away. I wanted to get her something, but I was unsure of what to get her.

I walked into a nearby jewelry shop, and I examined the contents. Ah, yes that would suit her perfectly. I looked at the jade dragon comb in the window. It would look amazing in her hair, and it would bring out those eyes I loved so much. I exited the shop with a small box, and I smiled to myself. Until tonight Hime.


End file.
